


R.A.C.I.N.G

by Gtech1904



Series: Peter One-shots [10]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Disappointed by the lack of car driving fics, Peter is a race car driver, Peter is still Spider-Man, but wanted to do it anyway, don’t know anything about the sport or cars really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gtech1904/pseuds/Gtech1904
Summary: Peter will finally get to race, his dream since he knew what racing was.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker &OCs
Series: Peter One-shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418827
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. Ramp Run

Peter gripped the steering wheel in a relaxed state as he started the ignition. Loving the sound that the red and black car made as it started. He had gotten the car for his birthday from Uncle Ben. May didn’t know about it as he was thirteen and Ben had promised it would be his, once he learned to drive. Now eighteen, it marked his fifth year driving as Ben taught him secretly. 

Uncle Ben would take him to race tracks to practice. He would get in the passenger seat as Ben would explain everything about the car and it’s limits and how to test them and push that limit. He taught Peter that the world doesn’t get zeroed in, but widened as his line of sight increases from not just the asphalt, but the walls and the other cars, the perfect timing to turn and slow or speed. 

Peter would always cherish those memories, those late nights as the years went by and he got his permit. He wasn’t there for his license after he was shot, but Peter knew he was watching. 

Ben had an old friend who owned a sponsor company for the sport and Peter had been introduced to the man in his childhood. His name was Axton Heart and Peter had talked to the man after Ben’s death. They had made an agreement that when he turned eighteen, he would sponsor Peter to race. 

Peter loves to race, Ben and Heart had both said he was a natural, like he was born for the sport. Peter didn’t care, he lived for the high speeds, the feel of being in control of something most couldn’t, lived for the adrenaline and high. He learned the inside and out of his car with Ben. He knew how it ticked and when something was wrong, he trusted it with his life, wouldn’t think twice before turning a corner at high speeds or making risky moves on the track. He knew his car better than the back of his hand, knew where and when he could squeeze through the gaps between others and what was too close or too far. 

In one of his first memories driving his car for the first time, he and Ben lay atop the hood. Ben with his chest supporting Peter’s head as Peter’s ankles fell across the windshield and his feet propped slightly above it. 

“You figure out a name yet, kiddo?” He asked in the silence as the sun was setting, colors of orange, pink, and purple painting as if from watercolor. 

“A name?” He had asked. 

“She’s yours, everything you love should have a name. Unique to just them,” Uncle Ben had answered. Peter hummed as he thought. 

“What about Widow?” Peter said suddenly. He thought since his colors were black and red it fit. 

“Like the spider?” Uncle Ben said, a bit of surprise in his tone. 

“Mhm...” Peter affirmed. 

“Alright, welcome to the family, Widow,” Ben greeted and Peter giggled at him. 

“Oh, it’s funny is it? How about now!” Uncle Ben shouted as he sat up slightly to tickle the thirteen year old. Peter shrieked as his Uncle’s fingers touched all his vulnerable ticklish body. 

“Not... not fair Uncle Ben!” Peter shouted through his giggles, “I take it back! I take it back! Welcome to the family, Widow!” Peter tried to appease his Uncle. Sighing in relief once his Uncle’s unfairly skilled hands left his body to comb his fingers through his hair. 

“Hey Uncle Ben?” Peter asked after a moment’s silence. He got a questioning hum in reply. 

“Why are you teaching me to drive?” The question had plagued the young genius for a week since Ben had gotten him the car behind May’s back. 

“I see the way you light up every time you get in the car, Pete,” and Peter colored, he didn’t think anyone ever saw the happiness that coursed through him once the traffic of the city died down and they drove faster through the countryside. May would harp at Ben from nerves and Peter and Ben would tease her, but Ben always slowed, much to his own disappointment. 

“Why now though, why not in two years?” Peter questioned, everyone else would get their permit to drive, start in parking lots and work up to the road. Not drive at thirteen and on speedways until they could legally drive on roads with ordinary people doing ordinary things. But Peter knew he wasn’t ordinary. He knew he used to not be able to fall asleep without a car ride or feel unadulterated joy at sitting in a car, whether built for speed or not. He enjoyed the sound of the engine and the rush, knowing he was meant for this. His genius brain could be of better use to the world but he knew he wouldn’t be happy, truly happy anywhere but on a track going hundreds of miles an hour. 

“The world works in mysterious ways, let’s just call it a feeling,” Ben answered in a round about way. Peter had always known that Ben hadn’t given the full truth but he was okay with it. Ben didn’t keep anything without good reason. They stayed there till the pit crew said the speedway was closing, Peter snuggled in his Uncle’s chest. 

Shaking his head from the memories, he grinned as he revved the engine for the drama. He knew Heart was in the pit and rolling his eyes. It was just a practice, like the last three years but this was the last before he headed to the European circuit. He had a choice, the European circuit was more difficult and unpredictable, while the American was not... easier but safer and full of circles. He needed the unpredictable, the excitement, he just didn’t think he could get that in the American. He went slow on his practice track the first time, even though he knew every crack in the asphalt he measured and took in everything around him. The flag turned green and he floored it. Whipping and weaving invisible cars from a hologram he had made. Simulations, each harder from the next as it learned his moves and acted accordingly. He couldn’t afford to become predictable to his opponents. It helped create tricks a mile long from his sleeves at a moments notice. 

He passes the car in second place with ease,moving behind the car in first. The hologram car in third tries to get beside him and push him up against the wall. He curses and quickly shifts gears, letting it quickly brake before shifting again and putting his foot to the gas. 

“Carful, Pete,” his crew chief calls and he grunts in acknowledgment. He had met them after Heart explained he needed to pick his own crew chief, someone he trusted with his life and knew the sport inside and out like him. He met her as Spider-man, she would have jumped off a building, but he talked her down. They stayed there on the roof, a safe distance, as they talked. Somehow, the conversation took to cars and Peter had started asking her questions. She asked where the questions where going and he said he planned to race. She had laughed, he didn’t, he took off his mask and asked her to be her crew chief. She hesitated, but accepted, needed a week to get her thoughts in order. He handed her his number and the one for his therapist and said to call. 

A week later, just like she said, she called. They met at the speedway and introduced her to Axton. They hit it off, bonding over Peter’s need for risky moves and his adrenaline kicks. 

He pushed past into first, shifting gears again as the meter got close to the redline bringing it back down and up again slightly as he shifts gears, accelerating. He’s home free as he speeds clear of the other holo-racers. He laps them once, twice before he pulls off to pit. 

“How was that?” He asks, looking hopeful at his crew chief, Lucy. 

“Not bad, could of done better. It almost got you with the wall,” shaking her head. Grinning, Peter nods. 

“I had it, annoying though it was,” Peter responded, he knew how to get out of those situations, even being boxed in, but he knew that didn’t stop them from worrying. Sighing, he reluctantly handed Lucy the keys before going into the garage and changed out of his suit. He grabbed a water and high calorie granola bar and sprinted to the front office. He waved to Tristan on his way out, getting into his sleek black car as he made his way to his apartment.

He had moved out from Aunt May a month ago, it was an adjustment to say the least but they saw each other at least four days out of the week maybe three is he had work. Well, he wouldn’t call it work as he shadowed Axton, helping him scout other racers and such. He knew he was being groomed, but he didn’t think he would ever leave racing. Still, he didn’t say anything as it gave him ample time to train and a good paycheck till he could race for real. 

Peter flopped down on his bed after taking a shower, the exhaustion making itself known now that the high has worn down. 

————————-

Normally, Tony wouldn’t be here. Here as in a practice speedway. But the person he wanted to talk to was hard to track down. Charming his way through the front door his eyes zeroed in on his target. The brunet who has just getting in the car. 

Fast walking, he made it to the edge of the concrete wall that separated the track from the pit as the young man revved the engine and pulling into a slow lap. Rolling his eyes, he waited impatiently for the green flag to drop and wave. 

A blue light emerged from somewhere before settling into very realistic race cars. Impressed, Tony nodded to himself almost missing the drop of the flag. The brunette has floored his car, shooting out so fast Tony thought he was around the lap already once before getting blindsided by the number 6 car pushing his to the wall. The young man, not deterred, pulled back and quickly surpassing it. The rest of the mock race had Tony gripping the metal seat in anticipation as he watched how the teen made it look easy, lapping the cars twice before pulling to pit. 

Tony walked to the group but wasn’t fast enough to catch the teen as he entered the garage and out the side door. Sighing, he didn’t notice that the crew were looking wide-eyed at him, with Lucy and Axton frowning. 

“Can I help you, Stark?”Axton asked, a bit of warning entering his tone. Huffing quietly, Tony turned on his heel, forcing his press smile on his face. 

“Yes, I was wondering if I could Sponsor, young Peter. Saw what he did,” giving an appreciative whistle.

“And how did you know about him?” Lucy asks, keeping her face and tone neutral. 

“I have my ways,” the two obviously didn’t like the answer, “anyway, I was wondering if I could talk to him,” not really making it a request. 

“Do you have an appointment?” Heart asked, teeth gritted. 

“Uh, no,” Tony said, he had a feeling he knew where this was going.

“Then it seems like your wasting my time. No appointment, no deals,” Heart snarled, already walking away. 

“How does next week sound!” Tony called. Huffing, he turned and left. New plan. Make an appointment and tell Peter he knows and wanted to help with Spider-man. He wasn’t sure the young teen would agree, but he needed something to occupy his mind after the media dubbed “Civil War”. 


	2. Apex

Peter was called to Heart’s office the day before they had to leave for the Italian Grand Prix, Axton thought it was a good place to start his season. Heart had sounded annoyed on the phone, and Peter had a bad feeling about the meeting, especially since he was supposed to be on a plane. Peter greeted Tristan, swiping his card and heading for the stairs instead of the elevator. 

Pausing to let out a breathe, he detected three heartbeats, two he recognized as Lucy and Heart and the third a mystery, but with obvious heart problems. Steeling himself, he opened the door fully, walking in to the proverbial lion’s den, and closing the door behind him. 

He took in the room, the oval desk neatly in the epicenter of the floor with screens behind it, news and racing channels alike playing and reruns of his practices that usually ran were now blank. He sent a questioning glance at Lucy when he noticed the third person in the room. 

Tony Stark! Peter's eyes widened, but quickly suppressed his giddiness as he had to be professional. 

“Mr. Heart, Lucy, Mr. Stark,” Peter greeted with a nod of his head. Mr. Stark gave a scowl at the name and his heart rate picked up slightly, but otherwise nothing changed. He nodded in return and Axton gave a wave of his hand and Peter sat in the nearby seat. 

“I’ll get to the point, I want to sponsor you, kid I mean at first I didn’t believe but now that I’ve seen you,” giving an appreciative whistle and gesturing vaguely to all of him. 

“Thanks...” hesitating as he picked up the increase of beats and knew that’s not all the billionaire wanted to talk about. 

“The decision is up to you, Peter,” and Peter whipped around to face Heart with wide eyes. He knew Heart wasn’t fond of the man, putting it lightly, but they both knew a sponsor like Stark could really boost his career. He just had to show he had the skill to back the money. 

Giving a nod, Peter gave a side eye and both of them left with a warning glance at the Stark. 

“What did you really want?” Peter asked as soon as he knew the others weren’t behind the door, listening. Mr. Stark opened his mouth before closing it again, the suave man from earlier practically disappearing. He just looked tired as his shoulders slump slightly, a weariness allowing itself into his eyes. 

“I want to help you, that much is true,” Mr, Stark started off with as he ran a hair through his hair. 

“But more than racing,” Peter guessed, it didn’t take a genius, Peter had messed up, somewhere the evidence was out there about what his second job was. He didn’t know how he felt about that, maybe it was just Mr. Stark, with his tech and resources, it wouldn’t be hard to find what the man wanted, once he latched onto it. 

“I don’t want your help if it means when you get bored, you leave,” Peter answered before the man could continue. Peter knew himself well, he would get attached, whether he tried not to. He couldn’t lose another male figure in his life, he had already lost his father and his Uncle Ben. He can’t do it for the short term. He knew himself too well to allow himself the hurt once Mr. Stark left. 

The older man floundered for a second and Peter gave an ultimatum. 

“How about this. You stay to the end of season and we can work together. You leave before then I’ll know I was only a distraction. We both never see each other again and live happily ever after,” Peter said, getting up, irritation from sitting still so long. He needed to be out on the track, wearing the pavement out or out on patrol. Mr. Stark followed the movement and mutely nodded, and Peter knew he meant it and his heart rate didn’t change from the already fast pace. 

“We leave tonight, Mr. Stark,” Peter turned and left.

Lucy met him outside the pit. 

“You gonna take his offer?” She asks as Peter pulled on his leather jacket and gloves. 

“We’ll see, gave him the season to figure out if I’m worth it,” moving for his helmet. Lucy put a hand on top of his and squeezed before letting go. She had become the annoyingly anxiety inducing sister he had asked for when he was little. 

He had been with May and Ben for a year and was lonely as the two left him at daycare as they worked double shifts most nights. They had said it wasn’t in the cards for them and Peter remembered the tantrum he had thrown. He felt guilty as soon as he started and quickly quieted down as May looked close to tears. He remembered hugging her and apologizing, reveling in her scent of marigold she loved to put on the counter in the kitchen. 

He gave a reassuring smile to Lucy, putting on his helmet and grabbing the keys Lucy held out for him. Warmth swelled for his surrogate sister as she anticipated his needs before he did. He threw them into the air, catching them on the way down as he made for Widow. 

He inhaled the smell of worn leather and gasoline that halted all other thought as he started the car. He wasn’t training, simply going through the motions, instinct taking over as it often did whilst driving. Thoughts tend to make him second guess as his brain never seems to shut off, thoughts a million miles a minute, racing calmed his mind. He grinned as the familiar smell of burnt rubbed filled him completely blocking out the intense smells from the city, his sight bearable behind the darkened visor and sound heightened as it zeroed in on the sounds of the machine under him. 

Pistons and pipes, fluids and intense heat, working together in harmony that only Peter could hear as he shifted, slowing for a second before shifting and flooring it, accelerating as he beats his best time yet. He continues going around the track, twisting and turning and the occasional donut, because he was racing tomorrow, really going to race! He was forced to pit as his gas ran low and his tires were toast. He slowed as he entered the pit, grinning all the while as he pulled the helmet off and gave a hug to Lucy. 

“You race like that, you most definitely will win,” Lucy praised, no backhanded comments in sight. The pit crew didn’t look happy about having to do everything they needed to in one night but Peter wouldn’t mind helping them. His second love was mechanics, mainly as a way to stay close to his Uncle Ben, but because he liked to be able to get his hands dirty when racing didn’t satisfy his need, nor training with Daredevil and Wade, nor patrolling. 

Rolling his eyes, he unzipped the jacket and grabbed a water, downing it in one go and taking it off. He began to roll up his sleeves when Lucy caught his arm. 

“Uhh uhh, you are going home, take a shower and a nap, get some food down you and be ready to leave by six,” she checked her watch that her father had given her before he died, “it’s two now, so get going,” giving a gentle push toward the office and front door. Chuckling, he left with a salute. Waved goodbye to Tristan, and got in his black car, it’s wasn’t as good as Widow, but worked for getting him home. He didn’t know how expensive the car was, Ben would never tell him, but it was one of a kind, he knew. He would ask and every time Ben would answer with something different, and he knew Ben had slaved over this car, building it from scratch with his friend. Axton had told Peter after they made their deal, he had proved the means to make it while Ben designed and worked on it. They had made sure it qualified for the races he was entering, having been through the qualifying sessions months ago to prepare. He had made it with a 255, Peter knew Widow could go faster, which was faster than most, but he needed to keep some secrets. 

Pulling up to the garage area he parked and walked to the elevator. Sighing in relief as he spotted his number on the wall beside his door and opening it, greeted with the scent of the marigold’s May had dropped off the other evening. He toed off his shoes before undressing as he made his way to the bathroom and turned on the shower. 

Driving took a lot out of him once the adrenaline wore off and he quickened his pace to finish before setting an alarm for two hours from now, with an hour to spare with getting food and driving to the airport. 

Peter dreamed about the first time he had driven Widow before his talk with Ben. His nerves burned and coiled as he sat in the driver’s seat. Uncle Ben had helped him make the needed adjustments, from height to mirrors, and now all he had to do was start the car. Simple, easy he could do this. He reached to turn the keys that were already in the ignition, hesitating a beat to long. 

“Stop thinking, Peter,” His Uncle had told him, “don’t think about it, feel the car, trust it. Let it handle the strain. I believe you can do this,” his Uncle was the best. Taking a deep breath, he let the tension out of his shoulders as the engine purred to life, the sound dulling his thoughts and the smell a comfort in the unexplored. He got a feel for the car as he gently eased on the gas going in a slow circle the first time before steadily gaining speed. 

“Watch it, tight turns, unless you want to crash,” his uncle stated and Peter nodded not taking his eyes off the rushing of the world as they passed it by. His uncle showed him drifting that night too before calling it a day. He had advanced quickly, from terrified to gripping the wheel confidently as he spun his back tires in a different direction as his front, drifting and loving the shocked look on his uncle’s face as he did it for the first time. He credited it to a good teacher. He got an affectionate hair ruffle which he squeaked indignantly at, batting it away, and failing to fix his mess of a hair. 

A shrill alarm sounded and Peter groaned, rolling to the side, reaching blindly for the offending object. Curling his fingers around his phone he stopped the alarm, closing his eyes for a few more minutes to blissful silence, well as silent with super enchanted hearing would allow. 

Heaving a sigh, he lifted himself up off the bed and sluggishly raided his fridge for a protein shake, not up for making anything, nor awake enough. 

He didn’t drink coffee as it messed with his senses too much, he settles for running to wake him up. He didn’t go far as he had to leave in ten minutes to get there in time, but it was enough as Peter clocked twenty miles an hour for a jog before heading up to grab his suitcase. Putting it in his trunk, he got in the driver's seat and peeled out of the parking garage. 

Sure, he was passing the speed limit but he didn’t care, he needed to let off the nerves. He went to the private airfield to see Lucy and Heart already there. Pit crew already inside the plane. 

“Mr. Stark show?” Peter asked as he handed his keys to a valet. Normally, Peter was uncomfortable with the lifestyle he had now but after living in it for a few years the feeling mostly dissipated, coming out only with something new.

Lucy shook her head as an Audi entered the tarmac. Tony Stark exited a moment later with his bodyguard in tow, who Peter knew was upset about them being here. Peter interrupted the argument by stepping forward and holding his hand out. 

“Peter Parker...” Letting the unknown man fill in his name. Hesitantly, the bodyguard shook his hand, telling him he was Harold Hogan.

“His name is Happy,” Mr. Stark intervened, shortly. ‘Happy’ rolled his eyes, telling Peter he could use Hogan. Nodding, Peter followed Mr. Stark and Hogan onto the plane, quickly followed by Lucy and Axton. 

Peter took the couch, feet propped up slightly to his chest. He pulled out a tablet, working on upgrading his suit and his hologram simulation. He could feel Mr. Stark’s eyes on him by didn’t bother looking up. 

An hour might of passed before he was attacked by a body, Lucy. 

“I’m bored!” She declared in the small space, drawing everyone’s attention. 

“How are you older than me?” He asked, she was twenty and Peter two years younger, but he wondered if they got the date wrong. 

“Because I’m not boring,” she deadpanned, giving a pout. He knew that look. Sighing, he might as well get it over with. 

“Yes!” She fist bumped and grabbed his wrist, practically dragging him to the back of the plane. He could hear Mr. Stark asking where they were going to Heart who answered with a laugh. He then heard footsteps that he tried to ignore as his cheeks caught flame. 

By this time, Lucy had started up the song and Peter forgot all about the other people in the plane but him and Lucy. The steps memorized years ago. He knew he was laughing by the end of the song and another started up. 

They had choreographed the songs they had loved most when they first met to get to know each other, learn to sync with one another, the same mind space. It helped a lot, as they knew where the other would be going as Peter raced around the track. 

The last song played and Lucy was breathing heavily while Peter was grinning, barely sweating. Lucy collapsed onto the floor with a grunt, laughing. Peter sometimes forgot to have fun and Lucy often reminded him he was still young, getting older didn’t mean they had to stop just adjust how they did it. He laughed along with her, the pilot telling them they had an hour before landing in Italy. 

Lucy and he took a quick shower, before sitting down for a card game. Mr. Stark and Axton joined with Hogan watching. Peter offered to deal him in but refused. Not deterred, he promised they wouldn’t play until he picked up the cards. Hogan rolled his eyes but obliged once Peter put on the puppy eyes. He high-fived Lucy and started the game. Mr. Stark and Axton were playing aggressively against each other, trying to win, and no one noticed Hogan winning. 

“Whose side are you on, Happy?” Mr. Stark had asked in mock offense. 

“Mine, the kid roped me in. If I was playing, I’ll play to win,” and Peter had to laugh at the shock on Mr. Stark’s face. 

The pilot came on a moment later with instructions to buckle up for landing. Peter was practically bouncing in his seat along with Lucy. Neither of them had been to Italy but he knew his Aunt had come from Italy and met and fell in love with Uncle Ben while visiting New York. She had taught him Italian and to cook authentic recipes. 

Finally, the plane landed with a slight jerk, wheels connecting to the tarmac and Peter quickly unbuckled. Pushing the button for the stairs to come out and sprinting down them. Of course, it was just an airport but he could still see some of the higher buildings getting lighter as the sun came up. Lucy linked her arm around his and dragged him towards his black car they flew over too. They waited impatiently for the plane crew to put the luggage in the back with the pit crews in the limo to take them to the hotel. Axton, Happy, and Mr. Stark would ride with him. 

He never let others drive if he could help it, so with a grumbling Hogan in the back as mediator for Heart and Stark, Peter sped away. Axton had never been in the car with him when he drove so it was an experience for all the older men in the back. Peter had memorized the streets before coming to Italy and didn’t need a GPS. He definitely went over the speed limit as he found the hotel, Lucy laughing and the older men telling him to slow down, he only did so when they were a block from the hotel.


	3. Dicing

Peter kept his eyes closed as he breathed deep, measured breaths. Blocking out the sounds of cheering fans, car engines, and the general sound of the announcer. Ever racer was waiting for the pace lap flag to wave and Peter let a breath out and opened them. 

“You doin alright, Pete?” Lucy asked.

“I’m great,” Peter responded with a grin as the flag finally waved. Peter was in last place as the rookie driver, no matter his speed qualification, and would stay there until the warm-up lap ended. Peter made sure to memorize where he would turn and when he could go fast, mentally calculating when he would need to pit. 

The green flag waved and Peter shot forward past numbers 23 and 30 and into twenty-second place, making sure to keep his spot as 30 tried to reclaim it. Grinning, Peter downshifted as the first turn came around and got under number 15 and securely into twenty-first. Giving a whoop of joy as he sped to the chute, driving straight as he tried to get past number 18, which Widow was more than up to the task as he flies past it. He gives a salute to the veteran in the car when he passes and focuses back on the road. 

He can see the car in the number nineteenth spot as they go around the esses and Peter knows he will have to wait for the next lap before he has a chance to at least make it to fifteenth place . He turns left and then right immediately after as he goes through the esses himself and can make out the cars he left behind. 

“Watch it Peter,” Lucy warns with no real heat behind her words. Peter hums as he passes into slot number eighteen, coming into the blind turn as he downshifts to slow slightly. He can’t see around the bend if another car is in his way and wings it as he whips around the corner, shifting gears and accelerates into the spot of seventeen. 

It’s a straight chute to the finish line for the first lap of fifty-three and he can hear Mr. Stark and Happy cheering him on from their place above the pit from Lucy’s comms . 

“How’s Mr. Stark?” Peter asks, letting years of driving instincts kick in, smoothing out any jerky movements as he turns his steering wheel for the first bend of the lap. 

“Your asking now?” Lucy asks, Peter says nothing as he pushes the gas pedal a smidge more, knocking his speed to two hundred thirty miles per hour. 

“Fine, if you must know...” Peter drowns out her voice, focusing on her tone more so to calm his dilated senses as the adrenaline kicks into overdrive. He knows she’s caught on as to why he asked his question as her tone changes from annoyed to excited rambling, he relaxes enough to loosen his grip that had tightened subconsciously on the wheel and pushes Widow faster as he dices between two other cars, coming in close enough to take some of Widow’s red paint off the bottom. 

Lucy says something, probably about his recklessness, but he doesn’t listen as he sweeps past another car and into fourteenth. As quick as she berates him she turns and praises him at his perfect lap, passing the esses with no problem and entering slot number ten as three cars battled each other, not noticing him slipping ahead. 

Twelve laps have passed and a wreck happens near the esses which he had thankfully passed as he goes in for a pit stop. 

“How’s it looking?” Peter asks from inside the car as the pit crew refills the gas tank and changes his tires. 

“The wreck isn’t bad, should have no problem and they’ve cleared the worst of it from the track as of...now,” she answers before giving a nod, meaning that the crew had finished and Peter floors it onto the speedway again, just in time to keep his place in seventh. 

Nothing changes in the next forty laps, except that Peter is now in second as he starts the lap. He can see the first place car not far ahead as he turns the first corner, downshifting, and then back up, catapulting him faster as he drafts behind the car. Taking a deep breath he slingshots ahead after breaking the vacuum from it, accelerating his speed again as he lands in first. He remembers when Ben had taught him the trick. 

“You have to do it just right, Pete. Otherwise, you won’t be passing a tractor,” Peter had giggled at the reference but nodded seriously as his eyes burned with determination. Axton had agreed to drive the other car Peter would attempt to pass and was waiting for the signal to go. Giving a firm nod, Peter shifted and put his foot on the break, waiting to step on the gas as soon as Axton started moving. Once he did Peter was off like a shot behind the older man, not getting close enough to the car, afraid of wreaking Widow. 

“Pete, you gotta get closer,” Ben had said and Peter tried before putting his brakes on and rolling to a stop. 

“I can’t, I don’t want to mess up,” Peter had pouted, staring wide-eyed at Ben as if he held the solution to the problem without making a mess of it. 

Chuckling,”Course you can, kiddo. A car can be rebuilt, but you have to learn how to drive it like their suppose to be driven, a race car isn’t meant to drive slow and safe but fast and with conviction,” Peter put his chin on the steering wheel, saying nothing.

”Want to give it another shot?” Ben had asked, Peter started to shake his head, no, but stopped as he looked at his Uncle’s face. Full of faith in his nephew and pride, clear as day on his face. 

Nodding, Peter waited and waited until he took off after Axton. He didn’t get it then, or the time after that, or the next time he tried. Frustrated, Peter slammed his head on the empty space in the center of the wheel, a honking coming off it before he realized the sound wasn’t coming for the car but Ben. Or more accurately, his phone. 

“Your letting your emotions guide you and normally it’s not a bad thing, but hesitation or anger will quickly wipe you out, make you crash. Think of something happy, let it drive you to feeling the joy in knowing you did it, wanting to feel it again and again until you get it perfect, or as perfect as perfect comes,” Peter felt new determination burn his old away and bringing forth newer, stronger hope and belief that he could do this. 

He got it right finally as the sun set into a cloudless starless night sky? Crescent moon smiling down at him, almost like his joy was infectious to it. 

He hears Lucy shouting at him and telling him the race isn’t over yet and not to get comfortable. He knows that already and speeds, lapping the cars once before piting again. There are five laps left for other cars and four for him. He’s out of the track in record time and manages to drive away, free from interference from the other racers potential change in status. 

He’s grinning as he passes the checkered flag and over the white line, slowing his car down that he knows is burning hot from overuse in a short period of time. He exits the vehicle as Lucy runs into him, pulling him into a bone- crushing hug. They laugh together as Peter spins her around and wincing slightly from the buckle that slams into his hip from turning at high speeds. He hides it well though as he sets her down and they walk together to get a trophy Peter doesn’t care for. 

All the same he collects it and hands it to Lucy, whose jumping on the balls of her feet and Peter gives a short interview. 

“How does it feel to be the rookie out on the speedway and win your first time?” The reporter asks and Peter smiles his smile that Lucy said could melt anyone’s heart, stone included. 

“It feels great, I’ve always wanted to race since my Uncle showed me how to drive,”

“So, your Uncle taught you?” The lady prompts and Peter nods. 

“Of course, he said I have it in my blood but we were family, you know, he had to say it,” Peter laughed and the reporter gave a smile. 

“You don’t believe it’s all raw talent then, that your success is from your Uncle?” She tilts her head in honest curiosity. 

“I know I’ve always been excited when I would be in a car, whether driving or not, more so driving now than not, but I wouldn’t have been able to get this far without him,” Peter answers. 

“Thank you for your time Mr. Parker,” Peter bows his head to her, says a quick goodbye and walks away towards his group of Mr. Stark, Happy, Heart, and Lucy.


	4. Track Bar

Tony watched the kid as he spoke to the reporter, kid seemed a little uncomfortable in the spotlight but he hid it well. It was rather short for an interview but he knew she had other people to get it before they left the field. Peter made his way to them, grinning but obviously exhausted. 

“Get some sleep Peter. We can celebrate tomorrow,” Heart spoke, clapping the young adult on his shoulder before heading off. Lucy who was still holding the trophy and bouncing in excitement gave a brief hug before running off after Heart. 

“Congrats, kid. One hell of a win,” Tony said but made no move to touch the teen. 

“Thanks,” voice filled with exhaustion. Tony herded Peter to a car, which he tried to get in the drivers side, but Tony shook his head and pushed him to the back. 

“Move over,” Tony prompted, waiting for Peter to scoot to the other side of the Audi before sliding in himself. Peter scowled at him, obviously the adrenaline crash made him grumpy but Tony just smirked. The kid turned his head out the window as Happy got in the front and headed to the hotel. 

Peter fell asleep quickly, the sound of the engine soothing. Tony took a moment to study the teen. His face smoothed out in sleep but a small crinkle in his brow, like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. 

Tony remembered watching as the two danced on the plane, laughing, but perfectly in sync, even when Lucy began to tire. The kid had a sparkle in his eye and Tony doesn’t want to see it go away. He rather liked the carefree look on his face, he was too young for the horrors of the world to reflect in his eyes. It was still there of course, but it wasn’t what his eyes held in that moment. Tony swore to himself he would see it through, he would make it through the season and stay in the kids life as long as he was wanted. 

He doesn’t know what has made him attach himself to the young man so quickly but he supposed with only Happy and Vision as company, Rhodey didn’t count as he still went on missions now that he had leg braces, one would get lonely and crave human attention. Tony made a promise to himself this night as he shook Peter awake enough to reach his bed that he would do whatever he had to to keep Peter safe and happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s short and that this is the last one but if I get at least 25 people wanting me to finish the season I will do so.


End file.
